Incognito
by Shadow Nightblade
Summary: "You need to stop for a moment, evaluate what you just said, then come back to me when you figure out how ridiculous and stupid that suggestion was." The art of spying should only be handled by professionals. Freezerburn One Shot.


**I've written up random one shot ideas that I just had in my head here and there, so I feel like posting a few when I'm having off weeks for updating my other stories. Here's this... Uh, well just read and see.**

* * *

"You need to stop for a moment, evaluate what you just said, then come back to me when you figure out how ridiculous and stupid that suggestion was." Weiss said to her pouting girlfriend, who had suggested they spy on Ruby and Sun while they were out on a date.

"Look, I trust Sun and all, but she's my little sister still and he's a boy, so I'm just making sure he doesn't do anything dumb on their first date is all." Yang countered, both sitting in the park at the moment. "Besides, Ruby is not the best with being aware of her surroundings. No way she'll notice us."

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Even if that's true, Sun would, and you know they'd never forgive us if they caught us spying on them. And don't get me started on how rude that is in the first place." Her leg was over the other, as she crossed her arms, looking disapprovingly at the blonde.

"Ugh! You're a little sister, so you wouldn't know this kind of stuff." Yang complained, while unaware of two people spying on them.

The couple watching them were far enough away at a diner, using binoculars to spy on the two. "I can't understand a word they're saying through just lips, Qrow… We need to get closer." Winter said, and Qrow sighed, placing some lien down to pay for their food as he got up.

"Firecracker is gonna blow a gasket if she finds out." Both were wearing snow hats to cover their hair, while keeping scarves over their faces to make sure the Freezerburn couple doesn't recognize them, while wearing winter coats for the cold.

Winter waved his worry away and got up as well. "She's part of your family, so I'm simply making sure your explosion of a niece is treating my sister well."

Qrow simply smirked. "Hey, she's part of my family, so if I was able to bag a Schnee, she was destined to as well." That comment earned him a death glare from Winter.

"If you ever refer to our relationship as you 'bagging' me again, I promise that the casket will be a closed one." Winter threatened, and Qrow whistled innocently as the two made their way closer to the Freezerburn couple, but making sure not to attract their attention by staying out of sight.

"Yang, I'm serious. You know we shouldn't spy on them." Weiss continued to deny the blonde's request.

"You act like they'd be angry for years, Weissy." Yang remarked, sighing as she fixed up her hat that went a bit off center. "Rubes doesn't hold grudges."

Weiss shook her head in a disappointed manner. "Do you hear yourself? It's not just about them being angry with us, you oaf. Think about it for a second. Is it really fair to not trust them on this? Their first date."

"It's not Ruby that I don't trust, it's-." Weiss pinched her arm, making Yang yelp in pain as she instantly began to rub the spot. "I didn't ask for a pinch if I'm dreaming!"

The Ice Queen rolled her eyes. "You should know by now that Sun isn't that kind of person. A dunce at times, sure, but he's always treated Ruby with respect."

Yang thought back to the first time he and Ruby met. The way he spoke to her, while his friend Neptune was the womanizer. Thinking about it more, Yang also remembered when Neptune tried to hit on Weiss, and how Sun looked annoyed with how he spoke to the heiress. "Uh… Shit, I guess you're right, but… It's Ruby, okay. I don't know…"

Weiss placed her hand on Yang's shoulder, making the blonde look at her. "I can't say I understand completely, since you did say that I'm a little sister, but I do have a little brother too… Even if he is a little shit sometimes. I still worry for him. Still, you got to know Sun for some time now, and I'm sure by now you know that Ruby cares a lot about him, just like he does her."

That managed to bring a smile on the blonde's face, as she remembered how happy her sister was when she got home one day and told her about how Sun finally asked her if she wanted to go on a date. "You really do know what to say to me all the time, Weissicle." Weiss blushed at the nickname that Yang gave her, and was met with a kiss on the cheek.

Winter was surprised by the peck on the cheek her sister received, and she bit her lip, unsure of how to feel. "Should they even be doing that… Kisses on their first date…"

Qrow blinked a few times, reaching for his flask, but he shook his head, noting it wasn't at that level yet. "Winter… They've been on like six other dates before this…"

"That's… I mean… Shut it." Winter silently seethed, hating how he was right, and she was simply in big sister mode, maybe a bit too into it as she saw Weiss blushing from the peck on the cheek and almost wanted to walk over to beat Yang down for embarrassing her little sister.

After seeing them talk for a few more moments, mostly Yang agreeing not to spy on Ruby and Sun, the Freezerburn couple got up from the bench they had been sitting on and were about to head in the direction of where Winter and Qrow were, so the older Schnee sibling gasped, but suddenly felt Qrow flip her around as he planted his lips on hers, choosing to use that as a way for the Freezerburn couple to not see their faces.

As Qrow continued to kiss the now blushing Winter, Weiss and Yang simply walked passed them, both unaware of who the two were. Once they got far enough, Weiss shook her head. "Goodness. People making out like that in public is such a desperate cry for attention."

Yang smirked. "Oh? Well I think I might be in need of a cry for attention myself."

Weiss gave her a unamused look, choosing to flick her forehead in response as she only had one word to say. "No."

Her girlfriend grumbled and rubbed her head, as Qrow pulled away and glanced over his shoulder. "Okay, they're not looking back, so-." He turned back to see a seething, yet blushing Winter glaring at him.

"Move…" Winter warned and he stepped back as she looked away, wiping her lips, but only to not let him have the satisfaction of knowing how much she enjoyed that.

Even with her attempts to make it seem like she hated the kiss, Qrow held his arms behind the back of his head and grinned. "Didn't think I was that bad this time, Ice Queen."

Winter said nothing and followed her sister and the blonde, thinking about what Weiss said about trust. " _This is different… I'm just making sure they're having a good time is all."_

Somewhere deep down, Winter knew she wasn't being respectful to her sister, and more so Yang since she was the reason the older Schnee sibling was spying on them in the first place. Qrow was simply helping because she begged him to.

* * *

About thirty minutes had passed, with Weiss and Yang simply strolling around Vale, enjoying the fresh air and talks they loved having, till the blonde spotted something. "Hey, you wanna get some pizza? I'll pay." Yang offered, pointing her thumb over at a pizzeria across the street from the two.

Weiss sighed, remembering the first time Yang got her to try pizza. It wasn't bad at all, and the heiress never wanted to admit she really liked it. "I suppose we can."

Yang snickered, knowing full well that Weiss liked pizza as much as her now. "Awesome. Want me to carry you across the street, my princess?"

That got the heiress to blush even harder. "Stop being an idiot and get across the street before the light changes." She ordered as she started to cross, making sure to look to see if anyone was being reckless with their driving.

Winter was still spying on the two, watching as they got across the street and walked into the pizzeria. "Why on earth is my sister going into a pizzeria?"

Qrow again reached for his flask, but like last time, denied it since the situation wasn't that bad that he needed to drink for it. "To eat pizza? It's not that crazy, Winter."

"Quiet. I'm trying to see what they're doing." Winter said, looking through the binoculars still, while Qrow sighed.

"Probably ordering pizza… You know, like normal people, something you are not apparently." Qrow earned a slap to the back of the head, and he groaned as he rubbed the spot where he was slapped. "I swear, I'm about to get them to see us if you-."

"Don't you dare." Winter growled, and Qrow simply leaned against a pole, looking away from the pizzeria as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Whatever. You better buy me drinks for this later." Qrow responded, and Winter hummed in response.

"One slice, right, Weissy?" Yang asked as the two walked up to the counter, and her girlfriend nodded, so Yang looked over to one of the people working there. "We'll take two slices, one with pepperoni and a plain one."

The man working the counter nodded and began working on their order, so the Freezerburn couple walked over and sat at one of the tables. "Could you get me some red peppers?"

Yang picked up a red pepper shaker and placed it on the table. "I see being with me has given you a spicier taste." She said, winking at her princess, who rolled her eyes again.

"Dating an oaf like you only benefits me on not having boys walk up to me to ask me out. So thank you for being an adequate meat shield." Weiss grinned, and Yang stuck her tongue out at her.

"Bleh, you know you love me, Weissicle." Yang retorted, taking a whiff of the pizza being made. "Man, I won't get over how good pizza smells. How about you, Weissicle?"

"Hmph, I'll stick to just eating something without sniffing around like a dog." Weiss said as she was started to get impatient for her pizza.

Yang grinned, seeing her fidgeting a bit. "At least I'm not twitching in my seat for pizza."

Weiss blushed when she realized what she was doing, so she forced herself to stop. "S-Shut up, maybe I'm just hungry because you couldn't decide on where we should go to eat."

All Yang could do was laugh, but in the way that Weiss always enjoyed, since seeing her smile was something she loved. Winter on the other hand grumbled something about how Yang was still embarrassing her sister. "Am I allowed to bring your niece to jail?"

Qrow sighed and pulled Winter away from the pizzeria, since they had gotten closer. "No, and you need to relax. Did you not see the smile on your sister's face? They're clearly having a good time."

Winter looked back, seeing that while Weiss was blushing, she was still smiling and speaking with Yang in a normal manner. "I… Well you saw how she looked embarrassed and that neice of yours just laughed. Clearly she doesn't know how to handle emotions the right way."

"Alright, you did it." Qrow got his flask out and began taking a drink. "You made me drink from how ridiculous you're being." Winter blushed from that, since even with how drunk the man would be at times, he'd always respect her and not drink while with her unless they were both fine with it, or if she did something so annoying that he'd need one.

Winter looked down, feeling as if she may have been overreacting to some things, so she put her binoculars away and sighed. "I apologize…"

"Hmm?" Qrow was about to take another drink, but he lowered the flask. "Did I hear that right? You apologizing to me?"

"Take it seriously, you buffoon…" Winter said as she stomped her boot against the ground.

Qrow put his flask in his pocket and pulled her far enough away from the pizzeria. "Look, you just need to let your sister and firecracker enjoy their day together. Hell, didn't you hear what your sister said about-?"

Winter already knew, so she interrupted him. "Yes, I know, I know." She sighed and looked back at the pizzeria. "You already know how our father is though, so sometimes… I may go a bit overboard when it comes to my sister."

"That is what we call an understatement, Ice Queen." Qrow remarked, not letting up, but only for her own good.

"Don't rub it in," Winter pulled her scroll out, thinking about calling for a cab, but she felt Qrow grabbing her arm. "What now?"

"You know, we're out here in Vale already? We could grab a bite to eat at that one restaurant you liked." Qrow offered with a wink and a smirk, earning a blush from the older Schnee sibling. "I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

"Here is your Lasagna, sir." The waiter placed the order on the table in front of the man, then looked to Winter. "And here is your Lobster Ravioli, Ma'am." He then placed her order down and gave a bow, as they already had their drinks on the table.

"Thank you." Winter replied, gently taking her utensils in her hand as she was about to tip the waiter, but Qrow handled it for her. "You don't have-."

Qrow held his hand out, tipping the waiter as he sat back down. "Don't worry about it. Got paid a few days ago, so I can handle it." He grinned, and the gesture made Winter actually smile.

"Well… Thank you." Winter took a bite of her food, but after a moment, she looked down at her outfit and sighed. "Ugh, I am not dressed properly for this place."

"Eh, not like I'd care otherwise." Qrow lied, not wanting to admit how gorgeous he thought Winter was whenever she would wear a fancy, and beautiful dress for occasions like this. "How's the Lobster by the way? Might just order that next time I take you out here." He said, taking a drink of his whiskey, as Winter dabbed her lips with a napkin.

"Oh? You'd take me out here again? What happened to your not wanting to spoil me stance, since you hated how father tried to do that with me?" Winter smirked as she grabbed her glass of white wine.

Qrow looked at her drink and rolled his eyes, with a grin. "Wow, white wine, how original." Winter's eye twitched and she simply drank a bit of it, still waiting on his answer. "Don't expect it to be a regular thing. Just gotta bring you somewhere to keep you from going psycho spy on your sister again is all."

The two began their normal bickering, as two people watched them from outside of the restaurant. "I can't tell what they're saying." Ruby said, and Sun took the binoculars, trying to read their lips.

"I can't either, but remind me again why we're out here spying on these two." Sun asked as he lowered the binoculars.

"Weiss asked me to make sure my uncle isn't being a jerk to her sister while she's visiting Vale for the week, remember?" Ruby reminded, taking the binoculars back. "I tried to tell her not to worry, but she was like, 'Ruby, your uncle is clearly not a good role model, so you have to make sure to keep an eye on them for me'." Her mocked tone of Weiss was on point.

Sun shrugged. "Well they're not doing anything crazy, so can we head back to your place? I don't wanna miss our show."

Ruby giggled, nodding to the boy. "Yeah, I'll just tell Weiss they had dinner and went home after." As she turned around, she yelped when she saw Yang and Weiss standing behind them. "Sis… Weiss, what are you doing here?"

Weiss looked nervous, since they had just walked up to them, and Yang looked confused. "What are we doing here? What are you doing out in Vale, sis? You told me your date was tomorrow…" She said, glaring at Sun, who raised his arms in defense.

"Whoa, relax, we weren't lying. It is tomorrow, but… Uh, it was your sister who asked me to come out here with her. It's not a date if that's what you're thinking." Sun never wanted to be on Yang's bad side.

Hearing that, the blonde looked to Ruby. "Okay, so why ARE you two out here?"

Ruby made a quick glance at Weiss, who shook her head a bunch of times where Yang couldn't see her. "Oh, uh… Well I saw this really cute shirt I wanted, and... We were looking for the store, but I totally forgot where it was."

"Uh huh." Yang didn't seem to believe her.

"Come on, Yang." Weiss spoke up. "You don't need to interrogate your sister. Let's just get back home, all of us, and maybe I can order that shirt for you, Ruby." She was doing her best to not have Yang find out she got her little sister to spy on Winter for her.

Yang crossed her arms, still sending a glare at Sun, who gulped, but she sighed and shrugged. "Fine, but I don't want to hear that you were lying to me, sis. This better not have been a date." She began to walk off, waiting on the others as they made their way back home.

Weiss had kept Ruby behind Yang and Sun, since the boy was trying to tell Yang that he wasn't trying to go on a secret date with her sister. "Did you find anything?"

"Uh, no? They were just at that restaurant eating dinner," Ruby thought about it for a moment. "Oh, wait, I totally forgot, they were actually in the same park you and Yang were in earlier."

Weiss' eyes widened, thinking about something she and Yang saw earlier. "Wait… What did they have on? Clothes wise."

"Winter coats, hats and scarves, oh and they had binoculars too, like these." She pulled out the binoculars Weiss gave her as spying equipment. "I don't think I have to say they had pants and boots on too," Ruby giggled, but then she noticed Weiss was blushing and looked a bit annoyed. "Uh, you okay, Weiss?"

"I can't believe those two were spying on us!" Weiss yelled out, but gasped and covered her mouth as Yang turned around.

"Huh? Wait, spying on us? What are you talking about, Weissicle?" Yang asked, walking back over to her girlfriend.

Weiss looked back and forth, sighing since she couldn't lie her way out of it, so she lowered her hands. "I… Ruby told me that my sister and your uncle were in the park with us, with binoculars…"

Yang was surprised by that. "What?! Oh you get them on the scroll right now!" She was furious, but then she thought about something. "Wait, Rubes, you've been out here since we were at the park? Were… Were you spying on us too?" She didn't look happy.

"Uhhhhh, well not you…" Ruby rubbed the back of her head, and Yang's eyes widened.

"You were spying on Uncle Qrow and Winter? The hell, Ruby?" Yang looked disappointed, but also knew she herself wasn't exactly innocent in that regard since she suggested spying on Ruby to begin with.

Weiss spoke up. "It was my idea!"

Yang looked to her girlfriend, shocked by what she said. "What?"

"Me, I was the one who asked Ruby to spy on my sister and your uncle… Call me a hypocrite, but… But I had the same reason as you, okay…" Weiss frowned, feeling bad about how she was hypocritical.

Sun stood there, looking dumbfounded. "Wait, wait, wait, so… your sister," He pointed to Weiss. "And your uncle." He pointed to Yang. "Were spying on you two, while we were spying on them because you," He pointed to Weiss again. "Wanted Ruby to spy on them, after you told Yang that spying isn't cool? So… Who did Yang want to spy on that you said wasn't cool to do that to?"

It was Yang's turn to feel nervous, so she looked at her scroll. "Whoa, look at the time! We should probably get back before-."

"No, I wanna know too." Ruby said, looking suspiciously at Yang.

Weiss saw her girlfriend freeze. "Um, well… Obviously she wanted to spy on Blake and Ilia…" Her lie wasn't convincing, and Ruby crossed her arms as she waited on Yang to answer.

"I… We…" Yang groaned. "Alright, I asked Weiss to help me spy on your date with Sun tomorrow…" She watched as Ruby walked up to her, so she gulped, but suddenly felt Ruby hugging her. "Eh?"

"You are such a worrywart, but I can't be mad at you, sis." Ruby hugged her tight, and after a moment, she pulled away. "But now that I know you were planning that, you better not do it." She walked over to Sun, linking her arm with his as the boy looked nervous, since he didn't want Yang to get angry with that. "Promise you won't, okay."

Yang saw how happy her sister was with Sun, so she let out a small smile. "Yeah, yeah I promise, sis. But you," She looked to Sun. "Don't take her out to a cheap diner. Got it?"

Sun grumbled something about having enough money, while Ruby giggled. "I don't care about fancy and expensive stuff. As long as we're both having fun, I'm happy." Ruby said, snuggling up on Sun's arm.

Yang's smile got bigger, and she walked back to Weiss, also linking their arms together. "Y'know, even though you were sooooo being a hypocrite about it, I still get what you meant earlier. I can trust him with Rubes." She whispered, and Weiss smiled, leaning up to kiss her on the lips for a moment.

"I'm sorry for being a hypocrite still. I guess being the little sister, I still tend to worry for my big sister, just like how you worry for Ruby still." Weiss said, both couples heading home.

"Eh, we all have our ups and downs, Weissicle. Now let's get home. I'm itching to make you some homemade spaghetti." Her grin was contagious, and Weiss simply leaned on her as they made their way back home.

Unbeknownst to the four, another two were hidden on a rooftop, both with binoculars. "Remind me again why we're doing this." Ilia asked her cat Faunus girlfriend.

"Training." That was all Blake could say as the two continued spying on their friends.

* * *

 **So yeah, that was just one of several one shots that I wrote out a few months ago. This one has been sitting in my docs for a good bit, and since I wasn't gonna be able to update The Wilds' Daughter, I felt like at least having this out for people to read. Oh and if there are guest reviews for this, I'll respond to them in the chapter I release after this is posted in my other stories.**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed this random little one shot. Reviews are welcomed, but not required. See you all in other stories I post.**


End file.
